Chinese Martial Arts
Chinese Kung Fu (Martial Arts or as popularly referred to as Gongfu or Wushu) is a series of fighting styles which has developed over a long historical period in China. Nowadays, it is regarded as a traditional sport gaining more and more popularity and even stands as a representative for Chinese culture. Styles including Shaolin Kung Fu, Tai chi chuan and Qigong have many followers worldwide. History In order to survive in an extremely hostile environment, Chinese developed means of defense and attack that included leaping, tumbling and kicking. Although they knew how to fight with weapons made from stones and wood, fighting with bare hands and fists became essential skills. The Martial Arts we recognize today as Kung Fu had their origins in the Shang and Zhou Dynasties (17 century - 256BC). During the following Qin (221 - 207BC) and Han (202BC - 220AD) Dynasties, wrestling, swordplay and spear skills became well developed and were popular among civilians and troops. Following the Song Dynasty (960 - 1279), various schools, boxing styles, movement sets and weapon skills flourished. List of Chinese Martial Arts * Bafaquan (八法拳) - Eight method * Baguazhang (八卦掌; Bagua Zhang) - Eight trigrams palm * Bājíquán (八極拳) - Eight extreme fists * Bak Mei (白眉拳) - White Eyebrow * Chāquán (查拳) - Cha Fist * Changquan (長拳) - Long Fist * Chuōjiǎo (戳腳) - Poking Feet * Choy gar (蔡家拳) - Choi Family style * Choi Li Fut (蔡李佛; Càilǐfó) * Ditangquan (地躺拳) - Ground-Prone Fist, Ground Tumbling Boxing * Duan Quan (短拳) - Short Range Boxing * Emeiquan (峨嵋拳) - Emei Fist * Fanzi (翻子拳) - Overturning Fist, Tumbling Boxing * Five Ancestors (五祖拳) - Wuzuquan or Ngo Cho Kun * Five Animals (五形) * Fujian White Crane (福建白鶴拳) - also known as Bai He Quan (白鶴拳) * Fu Jow Pai (虎爪派) - Tiger Claw System * Fut Gar (佛家)- Buddhist Palm * Gouquan (狗拳) - Dog Fist * Hap Ga (俠家) * Hong Cha * Houquan (猴拳) - Monkey Fist ** Drunken Monkey (醉猴) * Hei hu quan (黑虎拳) - Black Tiger Fist * Huaquan (華拳) - China Fist * Hung Fut (洪佛) - Hung and Buddha style kung fu * Hung Ga (洪家拳; also known as Hung Kuen) * Jeet Kune Do * Jing Wu Men (精武門) - Jing Wu, a famous school founded in Shanghai that teaches several different styles. * Jow-Ga Kung Fu (周家) - Jow family style * Lai Tung Pai - Shaolin Style that mixes long and short fist * Lama Pai (喇嘛派) * Leopard Kung Fu (豹拳) * Li Gar (李家) - Li Family or Lee Family style * Liuhebafa (六合八法; Liu He Ba Fa) - Six Harmonies, Eight Methods or Water Boxing * Longquan (龙拳) - Dragon Fist * Luohan Quan (羅漢拳) Arhat Boxing, Loh Han Kuen * Meihuaquan (梅花拳) - Plum Blossom Fist * Mian Quan (棉花拳擊) - Cotton Boxing * Mizongyi (迷蹤拳; Mízōngquán) - Lost Track Fist (also known as My Jong Law Horn; 迷蹤羅漢拳) * Mok Gar (莫家拳) Mok family style * Nam Pai Chuan (南北拳) - North South Fist * Nanquan (南拳) - Southern Fist * Ng Ga Kuen - Five Family/Five Animal style (Hung, Mok, Li, Choy, Fut) * Northern Praying Mantis (北派螳螂拳) * Northern Shaolin (北少林) - Bei Shaolin * Pào Chuí (炮捶) - Cannon Fist, Sanhaung Paochui * Piguaquan (劈掛拳) - Chop-Hitch Fist, Axe-hitch boxing * Shaolin Kung Fu (少林拳) - Shaolin Fist * Shequan (蛇拳) - Snake Fist * Shuai jiao (摔跤; Shuaijiao) - Chinese and Mongolian styles of wrestling * Southern Praying Mantis (南派螳螂拳) **Chow Gar (周家)- Chow Style Southern Praying Mantis * Tàijíquán (太極拳; T'ai chi ch'uan; Tai Chi) - Supreme Ultimate fist **Chen-style taijiquan **Yang-style taijiquan **Wu (Hao)-style taijiquan **Wu-style taijiquan **Sun-style taijiquan *Tán Tuǐ (彈腿/譚腿) - Springing legs style * Tibetan White Crane (白鶴派) * Tien Shan Pai (天山派) * Tongbeiquan (通背拳) - Through-the-Back Fist * Wing Chun (詠春 or 永春) **Wing Tsun (詠春) **Ving Tsun **Yǒngchūnquán (詠春拳) * Wudang chuan (武當拳) * Wushu * Xingyiquan (形意拳; Hsing-i Chuan) - Form-Intent Fist * Yau Kung Moon (软功門) - Flexible-Power Style * Yingzhaoquan (鷹爪拳) - Eagle Claw Fist * Yuejiaquan (岳家拳) - Yue family Fist/Boxing * Yiquan (意拳; I Ch'uan) - Mind Boxing * Zi Ran Men (自然门) - Natural Boxing or "fist of nature" * Zui Quan (醉拳) - Drunk Fist Category:Chinese Martial Arts Category:Martial Arts by location